Service providers, such as media service providers, Internet service providers (ISPs), mobile telephony service providers, and/or mobile broadband ISPs that choose to participate in a market typically need to acquire information about their competitors. Competitive information allows the provider to employ strategic and/or tactical decisions related to opportunities that may increase a subscriber base and/or identify which market areas may be particularly receptive to the services offered by the provider. Additionally, information about the provider and its competitors permits a comparison to reveal market presence and/or market dominance.
Obtaining information related to the presence of competitive providers and/or the market share in any particular geographic market may entail conducting surveys. Surveys, whether oral or written, typically yield low sample rates when compared to the total number of existing subscribers. Additionally, answers to the surveys are usually provided by a human respondent, who is prone to inaccuracy regarding details of their existing provider.
Additionally, because oral and written surveys are perceived as a burden to subscribers, providers are not likely to enjoy opportunities to determine whether the subscriber's status has changed. For example, if the subscriber agrees to answer survey questions at a first time, such subscriber is not likely to also agree to another survey question at a second time (e.g., several months after the first survey). Instead, the subscriber is likely to view the additional survey questions as a burden not worthy of their time.